This invention relates to a transparent magnetic calendar frame attachable to a metal surface for receiving a calendar sheet therebetween.
Conventional calendars are typically constructed of paper and are generally placed on a horizontal surface, such as a table or desk top, or a vertical surface, such as a wall, cabinet, refrigerator, or the like. Generally, notations are made on the calendar for certain days of a particular month. After the month has passed, the calendar is advanced to another sheet which represents the next month. At the end of a calendar year, a new calendar is typically required to be purchased to replace the old calendar since the relationship between the week, days, and dates of the next year are usually different.
In order to eliminate the necessity of buying a new calendar every year, or even a new calendar sheet for each new month, it would be desireable to have some calendar means which was reusable. Certain calendars have been developed which have markings representing the days and weeks of the month wherein the user fills in the actual name of the month and the dates thereof corresponding to the particular days of the week. Such calendars have been produced with a coated surface such that an ink pen may be used to make the markings for a particular month, and then the markings can be erased after the month has passed. These calendars are typically attached to a surface by adhesive means such as tape or by other fastening means such as nails, hangers, screws or the like. Such attachment means are generally not reuseable and/or require for permanent damage to be done to the mounting surface, such as by holes, adhesive residue, etc.
It would thus be desireable to have a calendar which is both reuseable and readily attachable to a mounting surface through reuseable attachment means which do not damage the mounting surface.